


Fuck Redemption

by thatotherperv



Series: redemptionless [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck redemption.  Redemption had certainly fucked him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> denied_heaven wanted Lindsey/Dawn and men's ties.
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/130386.html#cutid4)

Lindsey imagined that when the white hats sent their youngest Scooby to LA for an education, they weren't thinking of the type of education Lindsey was inclined to give.

They probably weren't thinking of Lindsey at all. Or his contract, either. He'd promised the Senior Partners the corruption of one of the inner circle, in exchange for his freedom on earth. 

Fuck redemption. Redemption had definitely fucked him.

Those long legs straddled Lindsey's hips, his tie looped loose around her neck, draping between small, firm breasts, concealing where she was shaved and ready for him.

Her finger tipped his chin back up, bringing his gaze back to her face. "You know, if you're not careful, I'm going to start to think you only want one thing."

He tipped her a smile. "All the evil thoughts in your pretty little head. That count?"


End file.
